


We Don't Remember Days, We Remember Moments

by lizzie1051



Series: Chubby one direction one shots [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Inspired by Finding Dory, M/M, Memory Loss, Protective Boyfriends, chubby Louis, dad liam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzie1051/pseuds/lizzie1051
Summary: Louis has some issues with his memory after an accident two years ago. What happens when he runs off after being called out by band members for struggling to cope with shows? Can the boys protect him?This is a fairly fluffy fic with no forgotten characters or details of the accident. Just protective boyfriends.





	We Don't Remember Days, We Remember Moments

Louis is woken up by gentle shaking and hands running though his hair. 

“Lou, wake up for a second babe.” 

He opens his eyes to face long curls and green eyes. Harry.

“Hey gorgeous, the boys and me need to go to some meetings this morning. You can stay in bed and relax though.”

Louis had suffered a head injury in a car accident two years ago. It meant that he struggled with short term memory loss. Luckily for him it also meant he needed extra rest so management excused him from going to meetings. Not like he would remember them anyway. He smiled sleepily. 

“Okay, see you later.”

All the boys placed a goodbye kiss to his forehead. Liam lingers.

“Make sure you just relax in the house this morning, yeah? No wandering Lou.”

“I'll be fine Dad.”

“Oi.”

Liam gave him a final kiss before leaving. Louis closed his eyes and didn't wake up till an hour later. He frowned, where were the boys. He relaxed when he saw a note on the bedside table explaining they were at meetings this morning. His tummy groaned with hunger. Suppose it's time for some brunch. He went downstairs and looked in the fridge. Oh yum, they had bacon. Thank God someone remembered to do the shopping around here. He made himself a bacon sandwich which he thoroughly enjoyed before shoving the dirty pans in the dishwasher.

What to do now, he decided to play some video games. After a while of playing call of duty he glanced at the clock. 11.30. It must be time for some brunch. He was pleased to discover they had bacon. Thank God someone remembered to do the shopping around here. As he was finishing his bacon sandwich the boys piled through the door. 

“Hey Angel, what have you been up to this morning?”

What had Louis been up to this morning. He raised the remains of his sandwich.

“Oh you know, just had some brunch.”

Liam opened the dishwasher to put away the pans on the stove. After noticing the set of utensils already in the dishwasher he exchanged a glance with Harry. Louis handed his plate to Liam

“I'm just going to get changed.” 

“Okay love.” 

Zayn was the one to bring it up. 

“Maybe we should try and do something about Lou forgetting he has already eaten. He is getting a bit cuddly around the middle.”

Harry groaned.

“He looks so adorable with his little belly and love handles though.” 

None of the boys could disagree with that. Liam considered it.

“I would rather he would have a bit of extra weight on him. What if he goes through a stage when he forgets to eat at all?”

At that moment Louis stumbles into the kitchen with his jeans unfastened. 

“I can't get my jeans to close. I've not been eating more than usual have I?”

Liam enveloped the smaller boy in his arms. 

“I think you've maybe been forgetting you have eaten so sometimes eaten twice darling. We could maybe come up with a checklist or something you can tick when you've eaten?”

Louis frowned.

“I hate stuff like that. Does the extra weight bother you guys?”

His boyfriends all gave firm assurances that they didn't mind his extra weight and in fact found it bloody sexy and adorable. 

“Okay, it doesn't really bother me either.”

Niall slung an arm round his shoulders. 

“Fab, pop your jogging bottoms on for now and we can pick you up some more jeans on the way to the stadium.” 

A couple of hours later they turned up at the stadium with some more comfortable fitting clothes for Louis. They had rehearsals for the upcoming tour. As much as the boys were trying to reassure Louis he was doing fine, he was actually struggling quite a lot. His short term memory problems made it difficult for him to learn new lyrics or to know when his part in the song was. They had scheduled extra rehearsal time to prepare Louis, which was slightly frustrating for the others boys as they were already completely familiar with the songs. 

After the fifth time Louis forget his lyrics and the third time he missed his time to start, Liam who was a perfectionist, lost his patience. 

“Louis I know this is hard for you but you really need to pick this up. We can't just keep stopping on the night.”

Louis's heart sank. He was trying so hard but the lyrics just weren't coming to him. The last thing he wanted was to let the fans down. Harry wrapped an arm around Louis' waist protectively. 

“Back off Liam. He's doing his best.”

Niall and Zayn also stood beside Louis. 

“Let's leave it for now. We can practice more later.” 

Still frustrated, Liam agreed.

Before they left the stadium, Paul pulled them to one side. 

“Listen boys,it has leaked on twitter that you lot are here and there are quite a lot more fans than we were expecting. I need you to not stop get get selfies with or speak to any of the fans today. Just go go straight to the car”. 

The boys agreed and made their way outside. Louis smiled when he saw the huge amount of screaming fans outside. He never got over how much support the boys had. Louis had a feeling he had been told to do something but couldn't quite remember what. He instinctively made his way to fans he could see screaming for him. After the took selfies with he girls though, he realised fans had surrounded the back of him and he could no longer see the others boys or security. Masses of people were all around him and all he could hear was screaming. He started to panic. He couldn't even think where the entrance was to try and get back. All of a sudden he flinched as someone grabbed him. He spun around but realised in relief it was only Niall. The fans gathered in further and Niall yelped as his bad knee was accidentally kicked. 

“Louis.”

Louis turned as he heard a deep voice shouting. He breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Paul and Alberto making their way through the crowd. After a few more stressful minutes they were pulled out of the crowd and placed next to the car.

The others boys embraced them. 

“Thank God.”

Liam's brows furrowed as he saw Niall Limping towards the car.

“Are you hurt Ni.”

“My knee just got a knocked a bi-.” 

Liam exploded. 

“Louis what the hell were you thinking running off into the crowd? You could have been killed and now Niall's hurt.” 

Louis stopped dead. 

“I'm so sorry Ni. I forget we weren't meant to speak with the fans. I can call the Doctor and-” 

“You've already done enough Louis. You have already proven your a danger to yourself and others when we aren't babysitting you!” 

A sharp shock of pain flowed through Louis as he heard Liam's words. 

“Lou.”

Louis pushed Harry off. He suddenly felt utterly useless. Louis followed his instincts and ran. Away from security, from the screaming mass of fans and from his boys. 

As soon as the car had taken them to a less public hotel nearby, Zayn growled and pushed Liam against the wall. Hard. 

“What the hell did you do that for?”

To Liam's credit Zayn have never seen someone look so regretful in their life. He had his head in his hands and was facing the floor. 

“I don't know, I didn't mean it. I was just worried the show wouldn't go well. God, if he's hurt, I'll never forgive myself.” 

Harry placed a hand on the devastated boys shoulder. 

“Don't say that. We have to hope he's okay.”

“He gets so confused though, especially when he's scared.” 

 

Louis was lost. He had ran for as long as he could and now couldn't remember how to get back. He didn't have his phone or any money on him and had no idea where he was. The exhausted boy struggled on for a bit longer until his legs were hurting and he arrived at a park. Finally, he collapsed on a bench and started to cry, curling his knees towards his chest. Liam's right, he is useless. He couldn't even find his way back home. There was no way he could perform and remember his lyrics well enough for concerts. There was no ways the boys wanted him like this. After sobbing his heart out for what felt like hours someone tapped his on the shoulder. 

A friendly looking lady with toddler was staring at him, concerned. 

“Are you alright love?” 

“I'm lost.”

“What's your address sweetheart?”

They had only moved into their house a few months ago. 

“I don't even know that!”

The lady rubbed his arm reassuringly. 

“Don't worry love. We'll give the police a quick ring and they'll sort things.”

 

Half an hour later, Louis walked into the police station and was faced with his boyfriends. He immediately started sobbing again. They all instantly enveloped him into a tight hug, except Liam who held back.  
Harry pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Oh Lou, we were terrified.” 

As soon as they got home, the boys made Louis change into some warmer clothes, covered him with blankets and made him, a cup of tea, spaghetti bolognaise and dessert. 

Niall gave him an affectionate punch to the arm.

“Never run off like that again.” 

“I promise”. 

“Is your knee okay”.

“Right as rain. Don't worry about it at all love. Not your fault.” 

Niall joined him on the couch and he snuggled into the Irish boy. Harry and Zayn joined them and they had a few minutes snuggling and fussing over Lou. 

Liam cleared his throat. 

“Um, do you want a bath Lou?”

This was Liam's version of a heart to heart. Louis agreed and let himself be led to the bathroom, watching Liam fill the bath with hot water and Harry's vanilla favoured bubble bath. 

“Will you join me?”

The taller boy gave him a surprised but pleased look, helping into the bath before climbing in himself. Out of instinct, Liam grabbed the boy's waist and pulled him towards him before tensing, realising that he did not have permission. 

“It's okay.”

“It's not. I'm so sorry Lou.” 

Louis focused on the taps in front of him. 

“You were right, I've been rubbish recently. I'm just useless since the accident.” 

A sharp gasp and the arms tightened around his waist. 

“That's not true at all love. I'm so sorry for making you believe that.” 

“I know you're a perfectionist about the shows.”

Liam kissed his shoulder.

“I am love but that's not the main reason I fucked up today.” He voice was breaking.  
“I just get so worried about you Lou. If a show goes wrong and the audience aren't happy I know how much that would affect you. But then I managed to upset you more than anyone.” 

Louis took his hand to conform him. 

“Hey, don't cry. I just wanted to make you proud.”

“Oh Lou. We're all proud of you each and everyday. You light that stage up, correct lyrics or not. It'll be fine if you forget some lyrics or not come in singing on time, the audience love you to bits and wont care. Plus we can have a autocue or a signal we can use when it's your turn to sing.” 

Louis snuggled into Liam's neck, mainly reassured.

“Thanks Li, I love you too.” 

Liam lovingly washed Louis's soft body, giving him a massage at the same time. As soon as they got out he wrapped a fluffy towel around him. 

“You need to have something to eat, you look too skinny.”

A bemused laugh. 

“I literally couldn't fit in my jeans this morning. You're such a feeder.”

“You've been out in the cold for hours though, thanks to me. I'll make you some supper. What do you want love?”

As he fell asleep that night in his boyfriend's arms, Louis was still scared about the upcoming shows. His memory was still worse for wear and it wouldn't be easy. One thing was for sure though: He was not alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Considering doing some more one shots based around Louis losing his memory. Let me know if you have any ideas for this.


End file.
